dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarvos
Tarvos (タルヴォス) is the 7th Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Avenger". .hack//Quarantine Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Unknown *SP: Unknown *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: Changes between Physical and Magical. Attacks *'Data Drain': Tarvos' stake is taken out and aimed at a character. A bracelet appears at its end and data drains the target. *'Earthquake': Tarvos jumps up and slams down, causing a powerful earthquake that'll hit anything within range. *'Cursed Death Play': Tarvos creates a mud dummy of you or one of your allies and impales them with its stake. This is a one hit KO attack. *'PhAni Zot': This is a level 4 dark elemental ground summon attack. Large hands that belong to a giant that has been buried hundreds of years ago erupt from the ground and claws all enemies within range to death. *'Malice Light': Tarvos sends light up into the sky and crashes it down upon the opponent. This is unavoidable. *'Dek Do': This decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': This puts a single target asleep. *'Suvi Lei': This paralyzes a single target. *'Rain of Daggers': Knives appear ontop of one your allies and falls down continously upon them dealing heavy physical damage. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': Same earthquake as before, except it does slightly more damage. *'Ol Repth': Recovers 400 HP. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target asleep. *'Suvi Lei': Paralyzes a singe target. *'PhAni Zot': This is a level 4 dark elemental ground summon attack. Data Drained Item *Virus Core Z History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight Tarvos is one of the last servants of the Cursed Wave to appear. He leads the main assault of the Wave's forces against the enemies of the Wave. .hack//Games In an attempt to contain the Cursed Wave, the hacker Helba created a powerful vaccine program designed to trap part of the Wave in a specific location. Each member of the .hackers was given part of the vaccine and instructed to create a barrier around the Wave in a formation dubbed "Operation Orca". Her program worked, sealing Tarvos in the field Ω Cruel Vindictive Scars. Kite quickly formed a battle party and confronted the Phase, defeating it after a lengthy battle. .hack//Another Birth .hack//XXXX End of The World Though Tarvos had been defeated, fragments of its data still existed within The World. These fragments were gathered by the genius programmer Jyotaro Amagi and sealed into a special Epitaph PC created to control the Phase's powers. Frightened by Amagi's increasingly erratic behavior Jun Bansyoya stole the Epitaph PC containing Tarvos and hid it on his own personal computer. However Amagi had expected this and had already prepared a dummy Epitaph PC modeled after Tarvos. Following the disastrous test of the Epitaph PC's Jun E-mailed the Epitaph PC to his sister Reiko for her to use in restoring the system. .hack//G.U. Games Using the Epitaph PC data sent to her by Jun, Reiko created a PC named Pi. Though it appeared to be a normal PC on the outside, Tarvos's data was sealed inside it, and was released as an Avatar after Pi was attacked by an AIDA. Pi slowly learned how to control Tarvos, however she lost control of it while on a routine system search. Pi and Haseo were investigating a dungeon that was reported being infected by an AIDA. When they encountered an AIDA trying to infect Zelkova and Kaede, Pi jumped in the way and became infected with the AIDA instead of Zelkova. The AIDA inside Pi took over and released Tarvos out of Pi's control, forcing Haseo to activate Skeith and defeat Tarvos in combat. Trivia *According to the Liminality Easter Eggs, Tarvos is a program designed to collect data on human jealousy, revenge, and other dark emotions. *Tarvos means "bull", and is a bovine deity in some pantheons. It is also the name of one of Saturn's moons. category:Phases